This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Tumor cells are known to express and release certain markers - usually normal proteins and peptides over expressed in tumor tissues or abnormally released from tumors, such as PSA from prostate cancer. Our studies indicate that neuropeptide Y is synthesized and released from pediatric neuroendocrine tumors. In neuroblastoma patients, elevated plasma levels of NPY have been associated with poor clinical outcome of the disease. However, no such studies on ESFT patients have been performed. Therefore, our grant application funded by children's cancer foundation we proposed to measure NPY levels in serum of ESFT patients, correlate them with outcome of the disease and compare with normal, age-matched control.